Water With An Attitude
by WaterbendingGrayson
Summary: When Tim meets an Intruder outside the Cave grounds with water manipulation powers and an even more mysterious past, the Team gets more than they bargained for with Hal (OC). No Ships...Yet.
1. Jokes and Memories

**Hey Guys! So, this is my first fanfic! I'm really excited! I hope you like it! It's sort of set during the five year gap, Robin is still new; Nightwing just became the leader of the Team. Zatanna and Rocket haven't left yet and the ruse hasn't been formed. Artemis and Wally are still deciding if they should leave the hero life.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice, would I be writing Fan fiction?**

Chapter 1

Jokes and Memories

Nightwing called out toward his old mentors' protégé "Tim, it's the Joker. You think you and Bats can handle?"

Tim almost sounded offended. "No, I got it. Don't worry- I won't make the same mistakes-"He was cut off by a flashing holo-moniter in the center of the floor. It was Batman's face, and as he spoke, Tim could barely listen to words he was saying. "What? You're cannot be ser-never mind that. If you can't trust me to go on a mission with you, why should I care? How about I just stay on Patrol around the Cave! Clearly, I'm needed _much_ more here." His reaction left Nightwing stunned; Batman however had disappeared off the screen to take on the Joker by himself.

"Going off in different directions, it's what Bats do." Batgirl said to Bumblebee as she took in Tim's extreme explosion. "It's really so unlike him to do that… Can't worry about that now though, can't send a boy to do a woman's job. Catch ya later Bee." And before Bumblebee could respond, Batgirl disappeared.

TIM'S POV

_I cannot believe this. Are you kidding me? Really Bats, wow, thanks for letting me in on stuff. I've been the newest Robin for about four months now, and I was just told that I wasn't the second one, but the third? That's a real confidence-_

"What is that?" I whisper pulling away from my thoughts. "Great, Rob, you're already talking to yourself."

There was some kind a rustle in the bushes, one that would be made by someone running for their lives. But, yet it was calm. _Wow, oxymoron, moron, great Detective you are. _ I walked a couple steps through the bushes and into the deep forest covering Mt. Justice.

"Arrraw!" I hear, _a girl. Definitely a girl. Maybe fourteen, fifteen at most, maybe that grunt was from a kick. _But instead something hurled me back into the closest tree, and my back slammed across the tree bark. _What in the world pushed back? Nothing sharp._

A girl emerged from the darkness of the trees. I took note of her beautifulness right away, long blonde hair, blue eyes, yet raggedy blue jeans and a t-shirt. Her hands were glowing bright blue, and with a weird motion of her hands, the water turned to ice. She moved her hands toward me, aimed the ice blades right at me.

"Uwah!" She grunts again, and the spears pin my slow reactive left arm to the tree.

"How are you? Who-What are you?" I stutter. _My speech was impeached by her beauty, was that her power? Good, Robin get her talking so you can escape. _I pulled on my sleeve. Nothing. I'm going nowhere.

"Ro-Robin?" The girl finally makes out. She lowers her fist, and her palms glows as the spear lifts from my now bruised wrist. "I'm so sorry; I didn't know where I was! And I saw you creep up, thought you where someone from Cadmus, or Lex Luthor, or-"

"Who are you?" I break in. _I have no emotion in my voice; she is clearly fazed by it._

"Um," She closes her eyes and opens her palms "It's um, Hal." With a movement of her arms all the water from the ground surrounded her in a circle. "And I…"

TIM'S POV

"You brought her to the Cave? Tim! That's, it's… Someone you don't even know! How can you trust her? I'm, we're, _so_ disappointed in you." Nightwing sighed and walked toward M'gann. "Can you…?" He motioned toward her.

"Yeah, just gimme a sec." M'gann's voice faded away as her eyes turned dark green and she began to dig deep into the intruders mind.

"M'gann! Stop, you'll hurt her!" Connor yelled, but he was too late. She was so fascinated by the girls past, that she couldn't stop looking through her memories.

M'GANNS POV

_A young blonde girl, about six, is sitting on top of a stage surrounded with Pillars that looked like that they resembled something from a Roman castle. There's a man bowing to her, giving her a large blue orb. She looks shocked, takes the orb, and disappears. _

_The same girl, now recognized as whom we know as Hal, is older now. About eight she's wearing shiny metal armor, posing for a mural being painted on a long wall full of hieroglyphics. A younger boy, maybe four of five is sitting below her, holding a ball of water within his hands. She's staring at the sword in her hand, and pointing it at a sixty degree angle toward the sky._

_Hal was now about ten, she was underground with four other people. They looked at her with dismay and frequently disregarded whatever she said. The five soldiers were dressed like generals, including Hal. Everyone but her looked at least sixty earth years. They looked like they were playing a game of chess, but somehow different._

"Ahhh!" I heard something plummet to the ground, but this was too big- I kept going.

_Hal was crying furiously she looked like she was ice skating on water. There was the same boy with her during the mural painting holding onto her, crying also, who looked about eight. Clutching onto her neck, his eyes were closed, not strong enough to stop the tears. He looked back however, and saw an island covered in flames. _

"Megan stop!" Connor yelled and shook her out of the daze she was in from taking in all the memories. "What have you done?" He had genuine horror in his voice, as he motioned to a spastic Hal on the floor of the cave screaming. I walked over to her. _No, I didn't do that. I probably just triggered some bad memories of hers. Where was she from, why was she worshiped like a god, and who was on the burning island? _

I was pulled away from my thoughts when Nightwing brought Hal to the infirmary and asked Zatanna to try and heal her. We needed to trust her just long enough for me to get answers.

**Well, that was just the beginning. I've really imagined Hall to basically be a waterbender. I don't have any ships yet, so just tell me what you guys want! Sorry if M'gann comes off a little dark, do you guys want me to include Supermartian's break? **


	2. Meeting The Team

**Thanks to ****booklover1498 for reviewing! It was a ton of fun writing this! Please review, and tell me what you want to see in the next chapters! Also, I need ships! **

**Disclaimer: It's called ****FANFICTION****. I don't own Young Justice. Just the character Hal.**

Chapter 2

Meeting the Team

"So Hal, what can you do?" Kid Flash starred at the skinny girl. _Well, she can't be that strong, who cares if she took down Robin?_ _He is still new, and she probably just snuck up behind him._ Wally thought.

Hal stuttered. "Like powers? Or hand-to-hand combat, or intelligence, or leadership skills-"She looked extremely nervous, like if she used wrong grammar she'd be thrown into a dungeon with hungry tigers.

Artemis strolled into the training room, and positioned two targets in front of her and Hal around 100 feet away. "So Hal, Robin said you can shoot ice spears; let's see it." Artemis said, moving to stand next to Kid Flash.

"Um sure, just hit the targets? That's all I do?" Artemis slowed her voice down and talked quieter. "Yes, use your water-majig powers to shoot ice spears." _Some of the younger people on this team aren't the brightest. _Artemis didn't have to say it, her thoughts where expressed on her face.

Hal took note of her, and her attitude. "Got it." Hal's hands tightened and water rose from the water bottle in the gym. "Not much water, but I'll take what I can get." She moved her hands closer together and the water came to her in midair. She quickly closed her fists, and the water froze into a perfect ice spear. With her hands above her head, she focused on her target. Then, with extreme speed her arms flew forward and the ice spear moved so fast, that even the Speedster had lost track of it. It was a perfect bull's-eye.

Hal looked back at a shocked Artemis, and was surprised to see that the Scarlet Speedster left to report to report to Nightwing about my "Success" in the Training Room. Hal twitched when she was brought back to the material world from her thoughts when Artemis spoke to her. "So, you want to see if your spear can beat my arrow to the target?" She smiled as she spoke, like she knew who was going to win.

"Me? Beat you? I don't think so, Artemis, you're…" Hal smiled, she had a plan.

"You want to make this interesting?" Artemis knew she would win.

"How so?" Hal knew Artemis didn't have a chance.

"You have to…Make _all _of Kid Flash's meals." Artemis started to dig inside her quiver to find the most aero-dynamic arrow. She stepped in front of the other target and drew back her arrow.

"Deal, hope you're a good cook" Hal relaxed her hand as the ice spear melted and fell back into her hands. Hal's smirk widened into the biggest smile she'd have since she'd gotten here.

Kid Flash and Nightwing where standing in the door wedge. Kid Flash had been there long enough to know what was going on, and was explaining the bet to Nightwing when Artemis yelled "Count down from three Baywatch!"

"Sure, beautiful!" Nightwing smirked at his comment "Three, two…One…FIRE!"

Artemis let go her string. Her arrow flew toward the target, just has Hal's ice spear been making its way towards the target. Neck and neck, the arrow and the spear flew, almost in slow motion.

Nightwing and Wally laughed so hard they almost fell to the ground. They had laughed a lot louder and harder than they had in a long time. It felt good. Hal and Artemis started to join in also, even though there wasn't really a winner. Artemis hit another perfect bull's-eye, but Hal's ice spear went straight through the target.

Well, just because Artemis said that there wasn't a winner, doesn't mean there really wasn't one.

HAL'S POV

I decided to stay away from the Martian. She scares me, and I think she knows something. But the Superboy is nice, although he can a little short tempered sometimes, he only means well. Robin, the boy Wonder, is _never_ at the Cave. I'm guessing somewhere with Batman, the Dynamic Duo was famous when I was little, I remember the stories… _Gosh, now those where good times. _Nightwing and Zatanna are always together, I'm assuming that they're _together._ Zatanna was the girl who helped me after the Martians "Mistake". Her name is M'gann. But she is know where near is pretty and nice as Zatanna and Artemis. Why do sixteen year olds have to be gorgeous? There's supposed to be other's I'm going to meet. Like Kaldur, an Atlantean. _That ought to be interesting. I wonder if he will recognize me, but I doubt he will. _Rocket, some girl with a magic belt, Bumblebee who turns into a bee and stings people, and Batgirl. Bats must be pretty heroic for four people to be named after them.

Nightwing's voice echoed throughout the cave. "Team and Hal report for Mission briefing."

I ran into the room with Zatanna and Superboy. "I'm coming?" I exclaimed.

"Yes." He waited until M'gann got there. _Great, she's coming too? _"There have been multiple reports of avalanches in a specific area around this group of mountains." He showed us a picture and a video of seven or more small avalanches. "We have reasons to suspect that Luthor and his Light are using avalanches to cover for their experiments'. So we are going to investigate. Do not engage. Stealth techs only, I repeat do not engage." Nightwing walked over to me, and asked "Do you have a name you call yourself in the line of Duty? Or a costume?"

"Yes, I do. You can call me Pacifica."

"Like the Ocean?" Nightwing asked.

"Yeah, like the ocean."

I changed into long white pants and a long and tight light blue shirt that went down to mid thigh. The sleeves where missing and were replaced with long blue ribbon. I also brought gloves, and a silver barrette that had become my trademark…Before and after I left the island.

After piling into M'gann's ship, that's _alive_, we landed on the mountains. I automatically recognized it. This is the one right here.

Now I know all the knots I've tried to tie are coming loose.

_Crap._

**Hey Guys! So please, please, PLEEEEASE review! I'll probably try to update this week, but I'm not so sure. Again, still need to know,**

**Ships**

**Favorite Names**

**Want to Include Beast Boy?**

**Want to include more Tim?**

**Want the Supermartian Break-Up?**

**Anyways, thanks for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Family Ties

**Hey guys! This is the third chapter! I want to ask yall something, do you want longer chapters with less updates, or smaller chapters with more Updates? Anyway, I still need some ships! But you guys have voted for me not to include the supermartian break-up. And I will include more Tim, and Beast Boy in later Chapters. Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: It's called a Disclaimer for a reason, I don't own Young Justice.**

Chapter 3

Family Ties

Hal changed, again. Apparently, she though Nightwing meant her civvies, and although she was embarrassed, she seemed to laugh at herself; but she kept the shiny barrette she had on earlier.

He never noticed how beautiful she is in her uniform. She's obviously new a heroine. Her hair falls toward her face even though a few strands are tucked behind her ears. Hal wore a loose one strap light blue dress that slanted on the end and stopped around her knees. It looked like it was from her heritage, and she looked like a goddess. White knee high boots where new though. However, she also wore a frown.

Tim leaned forward and rested a hand on her shoulder. She flinched, "Gosh! Sorry…" Hal was off in her own world. Tim smirked the regular Robin smirk "Nervous? It's all right to be anxious; I was to for my first mission." She sighed heavy, and smiled. Hal turned away from Robin and focused on her hands. She obviously didn't want to talk, so Tim leaned back, and thought of all the possible ways this mission could go wrong.

There wasn't many bad ways.

"M'gann! There has been a disturbance at the Logan Farm Sanctuary!" Nightwing reported, and everyone stared back M'gann who was near tears. Nightwing moved to take the bio-ship out of her hands; she didn't hesitate at all, opened a hatch, and was on her way.

Nightwing began to speak again after an awkward silence. "Kaldur and Bee will meet us there. Remember, do _not_ engage." Nightwing sighed and looked toward me. "So _Pacifica,_ Right?" Hal nods, but he's not finished. "So where are you from?"

PACIFCA'S POV

_Perfect, he wants to know where I'm from._

"I'm from Islands of the coast of southern California. You probably wouldn't know where it is, it's a series of four small islands." I smiled. _Good I was able to answer this question without lying let's see how good you can do. _But Nightwing wasn't done digging yet. "Are you the only one who has your type of power?"

"Well, most people who live on my Island and Poseidon's Passage could control water. We were known as manipulators."

It was Tim's turn to talk to me again. "Are you just average? Can everyone on your island do this? Why did you leave?" He asked.

I turned away from him. "Story time's over boys. An avalanche is starting again."

Zatanna and I are to stop the falling avalanche and Nightwing goes to warn the avalanche.

Zatanna and I jump out of the bio-ship and land about four hundred meters from the quickly moving avalanche. Zatanna reacts quickly, but I'm still a little shaken from how strong the avalanche is.

"Wons eht kcolb llaw a etaerc!" Zatanna shouted, and a giant orange wall appeared to block to snow. Zatanna was concentrating hard and biting her lower lip so hard it almost started to bleed. I shook my head out of my thoughts and started to melt snow. I pushed my palms out and moved my hands down. The rushing ice turned to water, I had controlled it all with ease, at least enough to fill one of those Olympic size pools I've heard so much about. I moved my hands slowly up, and as the water moved toward the sky, I closed my palms. The water started to evaporate into thin air.

"So you can melt and control water?" Zatanna questioned, clearly exhausted by her attempt to stop the avalanche. She looked really relieved that I had taken over.

"Yes, and I can freeze water too." I respond with a small smile. "Watch this!" I focused my energy and opened my hand. I pinched my hand, and the snow melted into water. As the water came into my hands, I folded it into a three foot disc. I quickly snapped my palms together and the water turned to ice. I started to lower it, and stepped out it.

I floated into the sky as I watched Zatanna's open mouth get smaller and smaller. I was laughing hard, but I was also moving my hands to keep in control of the flying disc. I lowered to the ground, and stepped off the disc. "It's a ton easier than it looks! I just control where the disc goes, and I just stand on it! Once you master water running, it's super easy!" I was smiling an ear to ear smile. I hadn't been this happy in a long while. _He was right; something about snow makes me extremely happy._

Zatanna spoke through her jealousy pasted all over her face. "How do you use your powers with such ease? It's like, you barely think, and it happens!" "etativel!" Zatanna floated up in the air as she looked down on me. "It took me years just to get where I am! How long have you been practicing?"

I created my disc again and got to her level. "I've been practicing my powers for so long that they've become involuntary. Where I'm from, and the environment I grew up in, you learn to use your powers." _Or don't get the chance to learn at all. _

We talked for a bit, mostly I pushed our conversation on her. She talked about her first year on the Team, her Father, Nabu, Nightwing and her on-going relationship with him since she was fourteen, and Artemis. She didn't bring up M'gann, which I'm glad she didn't. Zatanna said that she had just met Tim, so she didn't know much about him. I told her that I was fourteen, and she said that her favorite year. That so much happens when you think you've experienced it all.

_If this is what life throws at me when I just turned fourteen two weeks before I met the team, what more could I experience?_

"Zatanna, I'm going to investigate some of the Western Mountains. I'll radio if I find anything."

"Sounds good, I'll tell Nightwing, and go north." Zatanna waved me off, and headed over the mountains on her magic floating disc.

I trudged across the snow. I loved the feeling of the snow crushing under my boots. I kept looking for something suspicious, but I know this part of the mountains like the back of my hand.

It took me about fifteen minutes by foot to get to a small cavern in a nearby mountain. It was about two mountains away from where the avalanche that Zatanna and I stopped earlier today. There was a fire burning, so I walked right in.

"Hey, it's me. We've got a problem." I said.

"Where have you been? I was about to go out and look for you!" An angry voice yelled.

"Sorry, I know I'm usually never gone for more than a day. But something came up." I walked more into the cave. I came up to Cal, my ten year old little brother. His blonde hair was grown so uneven that he looked like he lived with wolves. He wore a long shirt the same shade of blue as my dress. His had white and gold chains on the shoulders. He also had white boots that where half calf and too small.

I hugged him, and told him all about the team.

"They were investigating the avalanches. Those where you, right?" I questioned lifting one eye-brow. I trained him, and I permitted him to only use small amounts of his power when I was gone. Looks like Cal had been busy, considering they had seen enough avalanches to become suspicious.

"So are they coming for me?" He questioned with obvious fear in his voice. I could tell he didn't want to go up against the super powered team of heroes that had taken me in.

"They don't know about you yet, I've kept our past a secret. A Martian on the team can read minds though, and I think she knows something. Or someone…" I trailed off, but Cal picked up.

"Well, I'm ready to get out of here. You've been training me, I'm ready for this. Either you tell them, or we have to leave. Because, sis, right now there is a big sign of help, and you're just walking by it. No matter how much you don't won't to admit it Hal, you're scared that you can't take care of me. Or, you're scared of them rejecting you, because of _our_ past." He had no enthusiasm in his voice, for a kid, Cal always knew what to say. Maybe sitting alone, while I was out playing hero, gave him wisdom. I started to break down and cry. "This isn't your fault, _none_ of it is. You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened. But you can't just shut it out and pretend it didn't happen. You can try to blend in the Americans, but you can't just hide yourself. Hal, you've done well; you brought food home, or here, should I say, and kept us up and running for a long time. But we aren't robots who need refueling; you've found somewhere where we can be ourselves, so let's take it Hal!" He stopped and kneeled down by the rock I was sobbing on. "You have to decide, either we stay and tell them only what we have to, or we go, and start again."

**Hey guys! So how did you like it? This is definitely my favorite chapter so far, and I really hoped you liked it! Please review! Or else Hal and Cal's decision will be influenced! There will be a little more Tim, and Beast Boy in later chapters. But I really ship Chalant, so if you guys want that, then I will totally put that in! Thanks again guys!**


	4. Legends and Gods

**Hey guys! I just updated my profile so please check it out! Shout outs to three guests! Thanks for the input about Cal's name; I'll keep that in mind for future reference. Please keep reviewing! I hope you love the newest update!**

Chapter 4

Legends and Gods

PACIFICA'S POV

"You have to decide, either we stay and tell them only what we have to, or we go, and start again." Cal almost couldn't finish his statement. He didn't want to leave; I could basically read his mind. We were both tired from running. I was fighting with myself mentally, when Cal noticed and said "Go ahead; insult the Gods if you want. I've done it; they haven't done anything to me. It's probably their fault anyway. It's just all so lame."

I sighed, he was right. "Even the story of how our race started is lame." I chuckled a little. "Nisei, the God of Islands, made our Island as a whole nation because she believed that _her_ people should live a separate, more _her_ way of life." Our Islands' history was known by everyone who lived on the Island.

Cal picked up next. "Then Poseidon got jealous, and decided that he should have his own island, and when she refused to make him one, he split the island into five separate, smaller islands. A little over the top don't you think?"

I laughed. "Then other Gods got a hold of the idea of teaching the First Humans how they control some of this Worlds' elements. Helios taught humans how to harvest power from the Sun, and use its rage to make fire. Selene used the Moon's gravity to push and pull the tides, and taught the humans to do that to. She even taught them to manipulate the atoms in water, so they could freeze and evaporate it. Aura and her humans moved wind currents…" I didn't really want to finish. I couldn't talk about Zeus' lightning assassins, or Demeter's evil earth manipulators. Neither did, so I radioed Zatanna.

I pressed the radio in my ear "Zatanna, I need to show you something." I waited for a while but there was no answer.

After I radioed Zatanna four more times, and no answer, I decided that Cal and I would go after her. She went to investigate the Northern Mountains. Maybe Cal wasn't that strong, and someone is really using the avalanches to cover up some kind of experiment. I had fought Lex Luthor's body guard, Mercy, once. I temporarily short-circuited her arm, and was able to get away. I didn't know who the Light was, though. Probably just like the Injustice League I heard about when we were young. Although many people had simply over looked our small civilization, we knew a lot about the World. We heard about Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman forming the Justice League. I was taught to know all the leaguers strengths and weaknesses if I was to ever go up against them. I let Cal put the fire out, and we headed out of the small mountain cavern.

I waved my hands, brought water up from the ground and made a bigger disc. I quickly made a fist and the water froze. Cal was watching me intently, _he's a good student. But he's not ready for this yet. _I gestured for him to stand on it with me. He smiled, and he hung on to my arm just in case. We were moving slowly, but I didn't want to accidently lose focus, and break the disc. This was still a new trick; I hadn't mastered it just quite yet.

Cal spoke to me about twenty seconds after we got in the air. "Something's still bothering you, what is it?"

I sighed. He knew me too well. Cal knew I was thinking about how the team would react to him.

"You know I would never leave you, right?" I was regretting what I said right as it left my mouth. It sounded like I was going to push him off this disc at this moment.

Cal was caught off guard. "Of course, but…" He caught on in a second. He realized that I didn't mean what I had said. "Just because you left the island," He emphasized his next point "because you where forced too, it doesn't mean you'll leave me."

Angry rushed through me all of a sudden. "Who cares if I was forced too?" I screamed. "It's my job to stay and fight for my Island. That's what Legends do! The others told me to leave, and I did tail between my legs. It's my fault everyone's gone. There's no God to blame, it's my fault!" As I spoke the ice started to break, and Cal tried to repair it but my anger was breaking it too fast. "We were at war, Cal! You may not remember it, but I do! I was there when the other Legends representing Helios and Aura planned that day step by step when we supposed to defeat Demeter and Lightning. And now, because I was a coward, our people paid the price of death." I talked so fast with rage that I didn't notice the disc breaking in half.

We plummeted to the ground.

_It won't be my fault…It WON'T be my fault. _We were so high that I had about half a second to think about what I was going to do. I looked at the snow, and lifted my hands to the air with extreme speed. The water rose fifty meters above the ground and Cal fell right into it. The water broke his fall, and he was able to spin the water around him to make the impact less harsh for him. I did the same thing, and the water sank to the ground as it followed my hands pushing it back into snow.

I didn't make eye connect with him for about the two minutes during our journey on foot. He broke the silence first, but I didn't want to talk.

"Hal, Legends are appointed by their God to protect the citizens of their Island, _not_ take the blame for every mistake. It wasn't fair for you to take such an unfair burden on your shoulders at such a young age. I wouldn't be able to handle it now." Cal stopped, and looked down at the snow. "Not everyone has the pure heart that you do. You are so powerful, and so was the Legend before you. She didn't have the pure heart you did though, and the power went to her head."

I shook my head and kept walking. A blizzard was starting to pick up to I raised my voice. "I know what had happened with the Legend before me; she got power hungry and tried to over throw to Lightning's Island. After that happened, she was executed by the other Legends. When they needed a new Legend, Selene picked me when I was six. I don't know need a History lesson."

Cal ran after me and turned me around. "Maybe you do! Because last time I checked Genera was a good person, and then she got confused, and without people to help her out she went insane. You can't shut people out, and you can't keep harboring the past, Hal. You're still the best Legend of this Generation."

"I'm no legend anymore, there's no one left of our race to be a Legend for." I cried out. I couldn't see Cal anymore, the Blizzard was too strong. I placed the back of hands together out in front of me, and quickly pulled them back. The blizzard snow moved out enough so I could see Cal. I ran other to him.

He sighed of relief. "Thank Poseidon! I didn't know where you were. But, I found this." He gestured to a small metal door half covered in snow on the ground. This was definitely out of place.

It was made of extremely tough Titanium, I couldn't break through it. Three layers of it, actually. But who would be able to afford such large amounts of this kind of metal?

…

Lex Luthor.

**Hey! Hope you like it! Please Review! I know that that was a really short chapter, but I had a lot of homework to do. I'll include some more I the next chapter, and Aqualad, I **_**promise!**_** I still need some ships! Thanks again and Please Please Please Review!**


	5. Kidding Myself

**Hey everyone! I'm alive! (Not for long, though) I got caught up in volleyball, and school, and school drama. Is it sad that I feel like writing about it? Anyhow… Shout outs to Janie for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING. (Well, except Cal and Hal)**

Kidding Myself

_Lex Luthor. _

_You've got to be kidding me. _I thought. _Maybe I'm wrong, maybe Nightwing can figure it out, or maybe Batman. Surely I'm wrong, right? I'm no detective, so why should I jump to conclusions. These are just theories. _I started to unconsciously bury my head in my hands and pace. _I've been completely wrong before, so many times! Just another one of those times! You've gotten used to being embarrassed when you're wrong. Just tell the team you're probably wrong. No, don't do that! You will make Artemis, Zatanna, and Robin embarrassed because being impressed by you. Idiot! Like when you tripped down the steps in the _Holy Place _or when you sneezed during _The Silence _or when you miscalculated the simple square root problem in the _Base of Operations.

I stopped myself. Arguing _with yourself will not get you anywhere, Hal._

"Cal, stay near me we are finding out where this is from." I started to examine the suspicious metal more clearly. "Look for tags, engravings, or anything." Moving my hands across the metal I drifted off into thoughts. My gloves where almost torn all the way through to my palm.

**FLASHBACK**

_The young blonde girl kneeled in front of a woman watched by hundreds of people. Shocked faces and skeptical looks took over the crowd. Murmurs followed the announcement, but the girl was smiling wide. The angelic woman was dressed in a silk white Greek goddess looking robe, but the girl was dressed in brown rags. The woman summoned the girl to a large table in front a large statue of Poseidon. _

"_We gather here today to recognize Pacifica, M461, as a new role in our community. This young girl, bright, and powerful will fulfill her destiny as…" The lady turned to the Statue and chanted. "Dear god, the one and only, please grant us with your ability to know where this girl, M461, will stand in our community." Her eyes glowed blue, and with a jerk of her body her lovely voice turned stale and dark. "The one you seek for balance is gone, but the answer to your problems is right here in front of you. I grant you as _The Legend._" The voice breaks, and the lady falls to the ground. Soldiers rush to help her up, but bow at the girl before they approach the Table. She turns with a bewildered look on her face. The crowd bowed down to the girl by the table. _

_As the lady got back to her feet, she reached for the clothes on the table. She was prepared for this, but not such a young girl. The clothes wouldn't fit her, so she was able to get the soldiers to rustle up some armor for her until she would fit into the _Legend's _clothes. She noticed how the girl had awfully big hands, and glanced at her own. The white gloves on her hands where brand new, but without haste she pulled them off, kneeled, and gave them to the little girl. _

"_These are the gloves of the Lovely Servant of the Gods" She paused and looked into the girls solid blue eyes "they represent the Class of the _Legend._" She watched as the girl pulled the gloves on and grinned. She whispered into the girls' ear. "I know the Gods made the right decision this time. I can see it in your pure eyes."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I shook my hands out of their numbness and rubbed my eyes. Cal was still there checking and inspecting every inch of the metal hatch. But still, I wasn't all there, I kept thinking about the day. I wonder if I made the mistakes I made to get to this moment, because I wasn't feeling dread or mad at myself. He picked me for a reason, but maybe, I just haven't gotten to it yet.

"_I know the Gods made the right decision this time. I can see it in your pure eyes." _The ladies' voice echoed in my head. But finally I came to a conclusion, no more theories.

I was just kidding myself.

**Cliffy! I know, that was a SUPER short chapter! But I will update really soon! I felt that this was really important because you needed to know how Hal became a Legend. Please Review! Still need some ships! **


	6. Take A Walk

**Told you I would update soon! Here it is! I know that there has been a lot of Cal and Hal in the Mountains, but this is the last chapter about that! P.S. Justice League in the next few chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Young Justice Characters.**

Take A Walk

"Let's leave it here. I feel bad about Zatanna; it's almost been four hours." I was generally concerned, but I heard that Zatanna was a senior member. She could handle herself; a magician like her is hard to beat. Unless, of course, you catch Zatanna off her guard with some duck tape. I took Cal's hand and walked North. _That was the way she was going, right? _I didn't fight with myself, I was mentally tired. Cal was also exhausted, so neither of us talked. Not like we could hear each other even if we had, the storm had picked up pretty badly. I constantly had to push snow and hail out of the way; I might've been able to get to her faster if I hadn't been so focused on myself. I had one last comment to myself.

_Get you act together, Hal. Who cares if they were wrong? That just means you have something to prove. Stop feeling sorry for yourself, because that's not the Legend you are. _

I didn't let myself respond, before I got here, that was the Legend I was. Always having something to prove, it was just my character. I had been so weak these last couples of hours, seeing Cal react to the team, having odd flashbacks, remembering things that I wish I could forget-but make me who I am. There where traits about me that not even Cal noticed, like how I'm nervous every day. I told him everything during the War, in fear that I might not have come back that night. But I wasn't lucky, I was talented, bright, and their Legend. I stayed alive not because they protected me with special armor, but because I had the heart and I had the power. No one knows how the Gods choose Legends, but everyone can notice something about them, a spark, some say. Usually you see a difference in how people act when they become a soldier, servant, or especially a Legend. I've always thought it was lame how the God's choose our occupation when we were so small, but most Legends aren't chosen until the person is thirteen.

And male.

The first female Legend was two generations before me, and she didn't turn out to great. She became power hungry and started to corrupt. Genera was executed by the other Legends, but, only after all the damaged she had caused and all the disgrace she had brought to our island. The God's felt, embarrassed maybe? I'm not sure, but we went a year without another Legend, and then I was picked. _Probably one of the reasons we went into War._ I was labeled as "The Female Failure 2"and also "The Horror Story Sequel" I didn't get much respect at first. But through perseverance, I was able to earn my respect, unlike half the other Atlantics. Atlantics are high class, rich, water manipulators who have somehow become worshiped like they were gods. Seas are middle class. They are respected, but not quite like Atlantics. Arctic's are bottom class. Don't get me started on them, they don't do anything for themselves, all they do is either play or complain. If they had wanted a better life, then just change it. Then there are Pacific's. We lived in Poseidon's Passage, rather than the main city in the square. We wore rags, that made us appear poor, but we were highly educated. I kept thinking about the good times, how being a Legend has formed me into someone new. However, when I was little, I never wanted to change, I still wanted to stay myself. I couldn't help how the label had changed me, but I never did become the weapon Poseidon had dreamed of. I shed a tear for all those lost because of his demise, but it quickly froze on my face.

I was still unconsciously manipulating the hail out of our way, but to no avail. I started to smile, it just like the old days.

"I promised myself I wouldn't bring this up again; but doesn't this remind you of all the testing they did? Other Elder Water Masters would put up a course for us, or me, to get through." I was still smiling; I could almost feel the way I was getting stronger every day. They barely knew how to challenge me, but it was _fun._

Cal read my mind. "Fun for you maybe; you always beat me and left me in the dust! I could barley finish one course in an hour and you where done with five! It's not easy being siblings of The Legend." Cal mocked The Legend with his hand gestures and started to speak with a heavy load of sarcasm. "Look at me! I can create a tidal wave without moving my hands! Watch me everybody! Look how amazing I am! I can manipulate water with my _mind_!"

Instead of getting angry with him for the sarcasm, I walked faster with him. I lowered my head and allowed him to keep talking.

"That's not it, though; I could've been okay without all of the glory you got. You where always training, posing for some mural, making some speech, or fighting of some tidal wave. You never had time for just us, anymore."

That was too far! "Alright, you want to be Legend for a day? So be it! You could-"I stopped. "You know nothing, so stop acting like you do, Cal."

We didn't speak for about another thirty minutes. I was moving all the snow and hail away by moving the snow and hail to the right or left so we could keep going in straight. Suddenly, we heard shouts.

"Ah!" A male yelled. He seemed he was taken off guard. But there was someone with him. A female.

"I got this!" She yelled quickly. We could hear them lightly, but there was a strong luminescent glow of green coming from the right. I took Cal's hand and dashed to it. I was done talking about him or to him. I didn't care if it was Lex Luthor and Mercy; I needed someone to beat up.

I collected my relaxed hands and melted some snow into ice swords. Cal also got together a few ice spears, and with that note I moved far away out of range. Sometimes his go behind him.

"Ahh!" I charged, both swords in the air, I moved them swiftly just like I was taught. I couldn't see the light anymore, but they were also charging from my roar. Focused on the battle, I could hear the Warrior inside of me objecting to attack. I dropped the swords, and moved the blizzard out the way to reveal two black people. One male, one woman, the male had tattoos and white hair, and looked _Atlantean._ The girl had a tight blue shirt on with a brown jacket on. However, I couldn't help notice her belt; it was the source of the luminescent light we saw earlier. Cal and the male where still fighting, I grabbed him, and shoved him on the ground. He looked at me like I was a traitor, but then he caught on.

"You're Rocket!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, and who are you?" She didn't seem pleased that I knew who she was.

That male spoke next "Are you the new girl that Nightwing said they picked up?" He paused. "Pacifica?"

I smiled. "Yes! That's me! Sorry, this place has driven me made, we've been walking around here for ages. "

Rocket paced around me several times, and frowned. "So what can you do, newbie?"

"I can manipulate water."

"Oh really!" Stated Kaldur. He seemed generally enthused, but not impressed.

I smirked. "Why don't I show you what I can do on our way to find Zatanna?"

We all walked together. Rocket and Kaldur walked together extremely close, like they were glued. I held Cal's arm and pinched it tight. He wasn't insulting me with his sarcasm now.

"Wait, what happened to Zatanna?" Rocket Inquired.

But nobody heard her.

**MWHAHAHAHAHA. So yes, I decided to put Aquarocket in this, and probably Chalant later. But my computer is being lame and won't let me update the story, so sorry! Please review! Or I will unleash Hal and her angry out on you! I'm in such a devilish mood today!**


	7. I've Lost Her

**Hehehe. *Steps back from the angry Mob* Sorry I haven't updated! I've had writers block really bad- and also homework has completely taken over the likes of me. So here it is, the inslanley short chapter that took me forever to get on the FanFiction. Hope you enjoy chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, Just Hal and Cal.**

Chapter 7

I've Lost Her

"Rocket?" Kaldur asked as he turned around. "Rocket?" Kaldur started to make a face, "Raquel that is not funny." Nothing happened; you could only hear the noise of a distant snow storm about to pick up again. "Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me."

Kaldur started to pace, however his face showed no emotion. He radioed Nightwing.

"I've lost track of Rocket." Kaldur sighed.

Nightwing picked up one the other end. "What do you _mean_ lost her?"

"I don't know where she is."

The voice that answered seemed distraught; it was a different voice though. "_Great._ Kaldur! Do you understand what this means! Someone has kidnapped…Or hero-napped Karen, Raquel, Barbra, Zatanna, Artemis, and Hal."

Anyone could know see the horror in Kaldur's eyes, but they seemed to soften a little. "Actually, Hal is still here."

"You've met her?"

"Yes, and I think she cannot be trusted."

"Why not? M'gann said she was alright, of course we still need a back ground check, and a check of relations."

"_Her relations,_ she lied, she has a younger brother, and I'm assuming that both of them left together after they did something wrong, and fled."

Nightwing came back on. "Kaldur, I disagree with your predictions. Not saying that she can't be trusted, but she definitely wasn't a fugitive from wherever she came from. Have you seen the clothes she wears? It looks like she had been worshiped. What about _this brother?"_

Kaldur explained all Physical features and the abilities of the boy he knew as Cal.

Nightwing paused. "We'll talk about this later, trust her now, we need her."

"Agreed, lets me at the rendezvous point."

"Looks like it's just you and me Hal." Kaldur paused, "and you, too, Cal."

Cal looked down at the ground and at Hal, "Everywhere!"

Hal spoke up, "Are Artemis and Zatanna okay?"

Kaldur took his swords and started to fight the snow without answering my question.

Hal tried again, "_Are Artemis and Zatanna okay?"_

Kaldur didn't speak, he just trudged through the snow with Hal and Cal not far behind.

**Hey guys! So I will update soon! No promises this time… But really- it's the break so I have time! Please Please PLEASE review! Or else I will have Cal and Hal leash out all of their manipulating powers on you… (What? I've noticed that people seem to review more when you scare them into it… DON'T JUDGE ME…) P.S. Who do you guys think the other person on the line was..!?**


	8. Planning a Master Plan for The Plan

**Hey guys! So another new short chapter, here it is, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, just Hal and Cal, but not Mal.**

Chapter 8

Planning a Master Plan for The Plan

Hal's POV

I walked alongside Kaldur. He was an Atlantean, I had visited Atlantis before and saw a mural of him. He is hero, _but then again not many people who aren't can be in my shoes right now_. I wasn't holding Cal's arm anymore, he had shaken free of it around a mile ago. Even though the path was long and awkward, Kaldur obviously knew that the main objective was more important than what the team thought of me. _I can help, _I corrected myself, _we can help, and he knows it._

I pushed some more of the blizzard off to the side as I saw a faint black figure appear in the midst of the storm. It was Nightwing, with another male off to the side. _I don't think I know who this is…_

"Aqualad, Hal, and…?" He gestured toward and Cal, and I stumbled. I hadn't planned this very well. _Just wing it, Hal. _So I did.

"Nightwing, this is Cal, my brother. We grew up together on the Island. I came here with him, he lived in a Cave and off these mountains for a couple of months now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him earlier." I paused, and waited for the screaming. But it didn't come, almost like he_ knew._ Nightwing nodded and moved over to the man beside him.

This man looked like a _joke._ The green man was dressed… In all green. He had a bow, and a year's worth of arrows. He even had a goatee… _You've got be kidding me._

Nightwing briefed us of _The Plan._ I've missed a lot; apparently, after a distraught Miss Martian came back from the Logan Sanctuary she was kidnapped. Artemis was captured when she "stormed ahead" when her and Kid Flash where investigating to the east. Barbra was captured when she was heading back to the cave; Bumblebee was captured about an hour ago after she disbanded from Rocket and Kaldur to explore some higher caves.

The Joke Man's name was Green Arrow, _original. Who could've come up with that? With the arrows and the green jumpsuit I could've mistaken you as the Martian. _ There was a large group of us know, Kid Flash, Robin the Boy Wonder, Kaldur, Cal, Connor, Green Arrow, Nightwing, and I focused on the new plan.

Nightwing frowned, and then glanced at Green Arrow. "Do you think we are going to need reinforcements?"

Green Arrow pressed his ear. "Code-27"

We waited.

And waited.

But he got GA got his answer.

Backup was coming.

From the Justice League.

Not only the Justice League.

But Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, and Batman.

I tried to contain my excitement, meeting these people, has been my dream for ages. I was trained for this, I will not mess this up. I can't even… WONDER WOMAN.

_Hal. Control yourself. If you want to do this right, you got to play your cards so that you not only win the game, but you beat the dealer._

**So, that's exactly how I would react if I was going to meet Wonder woman. It's my life goal… anywaaaay- short chapter- but, again I'm still really writers block so I decided to add the Justice League in. If you guys don't like the idea, or do, tell me in the reviews! I don't know when the next time I'll be able to update, but more reviews will encourage me more! Thanks so much to everybody for reading! **


	9. Author's Note

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't uploaded in ages. I've had writers block. And I still do, but maybe that's just because midterms are taking up the majority of my life. Just a heads up though, I'm trying to find a way to put more of the Justice League in. Any characters you want or don't want to see? Okay. I must study now. I'll try and upload something. Bare with me.**


	10. Only the Strong Ones

**Sup guys! Another Update! So I guess the world didn't end today, or maybe it's supposed to later. Anyway, before the world ends, here is another installment of "Water with An Attitude"**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything except for Hal and Cal.**

Only the Strong Ones

Chapter 9

After I hear the news of meeting some of the founding members of the Justice League, it took me a while to calm down. But others were not happy hearing that Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman had come to join us. They could handle themselves, but you never know. I've learned that we rarely know who we are really up against until the last confrontation. Then it seems to be "Oh, you initiated that…" or "So that other guys _wasn't _the guy who should be pressed with all those charges…" Maybe that was just me, but I'm guessing that those kind of things happen to me, and not the typical founding member of the Justice League. I thought I heard whispers behind me in my direction, but I let them go unnoticed. I was in too good of a mood to let anyone bring me down. Ironic, because most of the boys to my right where living a nightmare.

**CAL'S POV**

_Life without girls, huh, probably wouldn't be too bad. There would be less war about shoes, no shopping, no more mood swings, and no sister. _But I couldn't let her know that I thought that sometimes. I was her anchor, he brother, and her friend. But sometimes I just felt like a pack mule, not that I carried everything physical (she could do that) I had to take all the pressure she had on myself. She couldn't handle it then, and I see her getting stronger every day, it's just not enough to carry the burden that she holds. Remembering her before she was assigned the Legend, it's a gift, sometimes. That's a difference between us and humans; we can't forget something unless it is removed from our mind. Only a legend can do that, and the one time he tried, both didn't make. Hal was so carefree, never took it upon herself to make someone feel better. She wasn't mean, or didn't care about others, it was just she never felt like she had to.

"I've been successful, John." Martian Manhunter said as he stole a glance in my direction, and then at Hal.

Green Lantern nodded, and whispered a little too loud. "Tell me what you know"

I moved closer to them, and walked a few steps behind and pretended to be fazed by the beautiful scenery. I could hear them, "_great job, eavesdropping Leagers. Smart"_ I heard Hal's voice echoing in my head. But like I did on her bad days, I tuned her out.

Martian Manhunter started up again. "The boy's mind is different than a normal humans, possibly their races lacks the ability to forget. I was able to access some early memories, but only the ones he called upon at the moment. He often longs for the old days."

I could feel Green Lantern stare at my sister and me. "Old days? Before they came here?"

"Yes, unless they age differently than earth years, she seems to be young, around six earth years, in his memories. One sticks out to me. I must understand what it means though, before I make any assumptions."

Green Lantern sighed, "Perhaps, but this may be the last time we can talk about this in private."

_Private. Yes, very concealed._ I thought.

"Some kind of ceremony… The girl was being either awarded something or…"

"Or being executed…" Green Lantern smirked, he didn't trust this girl. Maybe J'onn didn't either.

"No."

"It's still a possibility."

"No, she seemed proud, but yet nervous and anxious."

"You could just question the boy, he seems more willing to talk than the girl."

"Or maybe the girl won't need to talk."

"M'gann tried that, it backfired. It may have to do something with the Ceremony. You never know, she could be someone with no memories at all."

"No, M'gann accidently let it spill to me. She and her brother fled their island that was in flames. That's all she saw."

Green Arrow walked into the men's conversation. "Sorry to interrupt your little detective Bats moment. But right now, we've got a bat missing, and worse. Nightwing's got a lead."

**HAL'S POV**

You couldn't have asked for a better team. We had all of each other's weaknesses covered. While some lacked in confidence, others excelled. Even leaguers with less physical strength, others picked up the slack while the less strong used their intelligence. Everyone's got an individual weakness, but as a team, we've got none.

I could tell as we got into our positions that Nightwing was having second thoughts about his plan. He was constantly wasting time, and making sure everyone had the same radio frequency. I'd be nervous too; if the Green Lantern was giving me the same death look he was giving Nightwing. Something didn't sit right with me about this.

Wonder Woman spoke up first. "We ready to go?" There was only anticipation in her eyes, no nervousness. Hawkgirl was different though; she stayed quiet, and nodded firmly. Hawkgirl didn't seem to like not knowing who her opponent was, so I took note of that.

But I should've taken note of my opponent, which stuck us at that very moment.


	11. The Failed Execution

**Hey guys! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza, or whatever you celebrate. This is the next chapter of Water With an Attitude! Please review guys and tell me if you liked it or not, and if you want me to add/edit something!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, just Hal and Cal.**

Chapter 10

The Failed Execution

HALS POV

I was positioned near the top of the Triangle of forces that Nightwing's Plan had called for. Green arrow was placed in the center, last line of defense for Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern was the last line of defense (mostly because he refused to leave her as bait) even though we needed him up here. Nightwing said that if we angled the Team as a triangle, then there wouldn't be a clear attacking point.

Attacking point.

Nightwing seemed to brief everyone but me, I had no idea why, so I just went along with it. No one else seemed to care, so why should I?

…..

But I was wrong. It was just a figure in the darkness. Even if it was him looking in on us, he didn't threat or attack any of us. He seemed to be waiting for the right moment. After what seemed like ages, or maybe only fifteen minutes, the figure disappeared.

The attacker didn't come back. We waited, and waited, and waited.

I saw everyone being called in. Apparently, we'd pick up tomorrow with the same plan. I looked at Cal, who was apparently eavesdropping on everyone to find out what they were doing. I guess they hadn't told him anything, either. I slowly paced my steps and took in my surroundings, if I was to battle this evil man tomorrow, I should have the advantage of knowing the land. I made note of all the big rocks you could trip over, roots sticking above ground. With nature on my side, and the Justice League of course, nothing would be able to touch me.

_Cal._ I started arguing with myself again._ No, this man is only kidnapping girls. But what if he is only capturing strong players? Well Cal is definitely strong but they wouldn't know that! Whoever he works for, and whoever he is, he can try to take Cal but I won't let him. _

I finished my conversation; I didn't want it to get out of line. Like it always seems to do, it always seems to end with me being less confident, tears, Cal running away, causing issues, or all of the above. I say the League and Cal rush in a crowd. _What is happening? _I tried to run but legs wouldn't allow it, so I walked fast. But my head got so weak suddenly, I tried to yell, but my voice had disappeared. It had vanished. I heard light footsteps toward me, so manipulated some water into my hands, and shooting water-like torpedoes at the figure. He dodged them, and as fast as lighting, put hand on my shoulder.

And then came cold darkness.

**CLIFFHANGER. AGAIN. So I've already found a villain! Yes, finally! But tell me what you guys think! And please review! PLEASE.**

**Who do you think the villain is going to be?**

**Joker**

**Dr. Light**

**Amazing Grace**

**Sinestro**

**Darkseid**


	12. Listen Up

**This shouldn't be allowed as a chapter, but I wanted to do this real fast. Hope you guys like it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice**

Chapter 11

Listen Up

ZATANNA'S POV

_How stupid am I? I can't believe I let this happen. _

What? I watched as our captor brought in another girl. M'gann was the newest one, arrived less than a few hours ago. It must've been busy.

I started to cringe. I was thinking of who else could get be brought here, Karen, Raquel, Barbra, Artemis, me, M'gann?

Oh no.

It was only her first mission. I closed my eyes and turned away as I saw her beautiful blonde hair fall out of the small brown bag first. It hurt to watch her hurt; she may have just been another newbie on the team. They came and then they left, but I felt closer to her. Hal lost her balanced as the bag was pulled out from under her, she grunted as she hit the floor.

She lay there, unmoving for about fifteen minutes. We weren't allowed to have any contact with each other. But M'gann finally pulled enough of strength to put up a mind link.

M- _Alright, many things to work out, anybody up for discussion?_

B- _I got here first, and no clues. I got here around early morning. I can't even remember if I came on this mission._

Z-_ I think I was. I don't remember anything about the mission, I remember Nightwing-_

K(Bumblebee)-_ We don't need your romance talk. Do we even know how we got here?_

_A- From the looks of it, a brown bag. Something's not right though, I checked my body for somekind of injection spot they made to knock me out, but I found nothing. So I'm assuming it was a gas. _

_M- That's right, but, who abducted us anyway?_

_Z- I don't think anyone got a good look at her._

_R- Ugh, guys, my head pains are worse than periods. Get out, please!_

_K- Sorry girl, but we got work to do._

_H- She has black hair and wings._

_A- How are you up?_

_Z- It must have not affected you as much_

_H- I don't know, I almost felt like I saw her, but I know. I'm really confused. Where am I?_

Someone walked through the door.

"Amazing Grace, girls. Listen it"

**Hey guys! Hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
